


We keep all our promises be us against the world.

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2018: Fernando Torres sta per tornare all'Atletico Madrid cosa che, in qualche modo, disturba Olalla, a cui non va più bene il suo ruolo di "donna di copertura", e che decide di forzare l'outing di suo marito. Sembra che il mondo di Fernando stia andando in pezzi, invece non è altro che una rinascita, con un nuovo matrimonio, nato principalmente sulle orme del matrimonio di Davide Santon e Mario Balotelli, i suoi due bambini con sé, e un nuovo arrivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We keep all our promises be us against the world.

Ti svegli di soprassalto, come se avessi fatto un incubo che però già non ricordi più, e ti giri nel letto cercando la sua mano, il suo corpo, il suo calore. Non lo trovi e il panico ti attanaglia lo stomaco, hai i crampi e non riesci a spiegarti il motivo. Poi ti raggiunge l’odore del caffè e il casino di là in cucina, e tiri un sospiro di sollievo e ti senti già meglio, solo avvertendo la sua presenza nei paraggi. Accendi la televisione, giusto per ammazzare il tempo, rendendoti conto di che ora sia soltanto quando noti che sul primo canale c’è Corazón e la giornalista ha appena mandato un servizio sul matrimonio più atteso dell’ultimo anno in Italia. Chiami Sergio ridendo e lui appare sulla soglia della camera, con il vassoio ricolmo di ogni ben di dio per la colazione, e un sorriso che ti fa sorridere di più a tua volta. Gli indichi lo schermo con un dito: “A noi quando tocca?”, e Sergio si avvicina ancora per darti un buffetto e un bacio leggero per poi risponderti “Nando, mettiti l’anima in pace, ti sposerò solo quando tuo padre scoprirà che sei incinta e mi costringerà a metter su casa con te per non disonorare il suo nome”. Pone il vassoio in mezzo a voi due, porgendoti una brioche calda che addenti subito cercando di non lasciare briciole ovunque, e poi torni a concentrarti sul servizio.  
“La cerimonia, conclusasi da poco, è stata celebrata nella cappella presente nel complesso di Appiano Gentile. Mario Balotelli e Davide Santon sono la prima coppia a sposarsi in Italia dopo il referendum per i matrimoni omosessuali, ma ovviamente non è questo—”, la giornalista continua a parlare mentre vedi Sergio rabbuiarsi un attimo, per poi tornare subito alla sua espressione standard, quella col sorriso che giunge fino agli occhi e gli regala già i segni d’espressione. Ti volti per mordere lui anziché la brioche e lui ti lascia fare, dandoti un lieve pizzicotto sulla spalla.  
Stai decidendo seriamente di abbandonare la tua colazione, quando il tuo telefono squilla.

 

*

Il mondo è diventato un posto insopportabile, da quel momento. Olalla rideva come una pazza e Fernando non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo: all'inizio aveva pensato fosse ubriaca – ma come, all'ora di pranzo? - poi aveva creduto che fosse un qualche tipo di reazione assurda a qualcosa di altrettanto assurdo.  
“È successo qualcosa a Nora e Leo? Olalla, Cristo benedetto, che cazzo c'è?”  
“Hai firmato, Nando? Ce l'hai già pronto il tuo bel contratto?”  
“Ho l'appuntamento per revisionare le ultime cose nel pomeriggio, ma cos—”  
“Firma in fretta, non so quanti ti vorranno, _dopo_ ,” aveva concluso, ridendo.  
Fernando aveva provato a richiamarla, scambiandosi occhiate vacue con Sergio. Nessuna risposta, occupato, nessuna risposta, segreteria, nessuna risposta, _spento_.  
Sentiva qualcosa, _dentro_ , ma non riusciva a capire _cosa_. Si era alzato dal letto senza prestare attenzione alle coccole di Sergio, e si era infilato sotto una doccia fredda.  
Sergio lo aveva raggiunto nel box doccia e gli aveva regalato un massaggio.  
“Sta' calmo, non è niente, avrà avuto un qualche attacco per via del troppo sole o non so-- vedrai che riuscirai a convincerla a venire qui con te, mh?”  
Fernando aveva annuito e gli aveva posato un bacio sulle labbra, prima di uscire e recuperare un accappatoio e il cellulare.  
Aveva dieci chiamate perse dal proprio procuratore e anche un messaggio di Nora ( _Papà mi manchi tanto_ , scrive, _anche a Leo. Un milione di baci_ ) e Fernando si sentiva sempre più allibito. L'appuntamento era alle 17.00, perché mai chiamare con così tanta insistenza?  
Il cellulare aveva squillato di nuovo tra le sue mani.  
“Pronto?”

*

_Mi sono sposato, lo sai? Proprio con lui, anche se secoli fa mi dicevi di non farlo, un po' serio e un po' ridendo, prendendoci in giro in uno dei rari momenti di relax che ti concedevi. Avrei voluto ci fossi, al matrimonio, ci siamo sposati alla Pinetina, nella cappella. Pensa che lui ha voluto anche i fiori nerazzurri, ci credi? Erano bellissimi, comunque. Lui lo era. Mi ha detto che anche io lo ero e non gli credo, ma se è così, penso che sia stato solo per riflesso al suo sorriso. Siamo qui in vacanza per qualche giorno, prima del ritiro, non potevo non venire da te.  
Mi sei mancato da morire quel giorno_, termina sistemandogli meglio il lenzuolo sotto il mento.  
Lui gli rivolge un sorriso, e riprende a dormire.  
Davide sa che non ha capito niente e non gli importa. Gli poggia un bacio sulla fronte ed esce dalla stanza a testa bassa.

*

Il mondo è un posto orribile e la testa di Fernando sta per esplodere. Sergio gli stringe le mani e gli porge dell'acqua, della birra, dello sherry e Fernando rifiuta, in successione, finché non si alza di scatto e prende a calci il tavolino davanti al divano. Sergio sospira e si prende la testa tra le mani, incapace di calmarlo.  
Non ci si può tranquillizzare, con una cosa del genere. Non sa come potrebbe fare. Non sa se è forte abbastanza.

 

Fernando raggiunge la sede dell'Atlético Madrid in perfetto orario e vestito di tutto punto. Il suo agente lo attende nell'atrio, e gli si avvicina velocemente.  
“Nan--”  
“Non è il momento. Andiamo a firmare tutto il firmabile.”  
“Non credi che sarà peggio, se lo sapranno dopo?”  
Fernando continua a camminare, cercando di tener su la testa in modo fiero. Non dimostrerà a nessuno che il mondo gli è crollato addosso.

*

Tutti i telegiornali sportivi europei parlano di lui.  
“... Torres, con un contratto da sei milioni di euro l'anno...”  
“... E così è tornato all'Atlético Madrid, vediamo cosa ha da dirci il nostro inviato...”  
“... Si parla anche di svariate clausole...”  
“... Dopo probabilmente il suo ultimo Mondiale, Torres ha finalmente firmato per l'Atlético Madrid. Di ritorno alla sua squadra d'origine, il calciatore...”

Olalla attende pazientemente.

*

Sergio resta in casa tutto il giorno ad aspettarlo. Non si muove dal divano, non risponde al telefono. Guarda la televisione e aspetta che la bomba scoppi, totalmente impreparato all'esplosione nonostante sappia già come accadrà. Non sa quando, non sa dove, ma sa cosa dirà il primo giornalista, e il secondo, e il terzo, e tutti quelli a seguire. Pasteggeranno felicissimi con una notizia tale, e sarà tutto _così simile_ a quella sera di sei anni fa.

Fernando torna e si lancia su di lui senza nemmeno togliersi la giacca. È stanco, è _rassegnato_ , e Sergio lo percepisce anche se sta fingendo l'espressione da duro che, lo sa già, sfoggerà da quel momento in avanti.  
“Olalla ha chiamato?”  
“No. Ho sentito Nora, mi ha passato Leo, ma lei non ha più telefonato.”  
“E il contratto?” Sergio gli accarezza i capelli e Fernando si accoccola meglio contro il suo petto.  
“Ho e hanno accettato ogni clausola, firmato tutto. Domattina presto ho le visite, la presentazione sarà su per giù all'ora di pranzo, sempre se--”  
Sergio sospira, “Non credi che ci saranno problemi?”  
“Me l'ha detto anche il mio procuratore.” sbuffa Fernando, “Lo so che ce ne saranno un sacco con loro e milioni con il resto del mondo, i miei bambini primi tra tutti, ma che potevo fare? Scusate, non firmo perché mia moglie ha appena rivelato che ho una storia con un altro uomo da più di un decennio? No, Sese, domani o quando verrà mandata in onda l'intervista, ne riparleremo.”  
Sergio sospira di nuovo e riprende ad accarezzare il viso di Fernando, senza più dire nulla.

*

_Succede_.  
La giornalista di Sky Sport sembra che abbia appena ricevuto le chiavi del Paradiso, quasi squittisce nell'annunciare l'intervista esclusiva che Olalla Torres ha concesso di sua spontanea volontà.  
Fernando stringe il bicchiere tra le mani e abbassa gli occhi. Vorrebbe tapparsi le orecchie e non sentire niente, vorrebbe spegnere la televisione, ma tutto ciò non servirebbe: la _notizia_ sta per essere data, tutti stanno per sapere. Ascolta in silenzio, con Sergio al suo fianco, e il cellulare già staccato. Prega che Nora sia a letto e non stia _giocando_ con la televisione, e gli scivola via una lacrima mentre Sergio gli stringe più forte la mano. Alza leggermente il volume quando capisce che il discorso sta velocemente scemando dal nuovo contratto con l'Atlético a quello che Olalla vuole davvero dire.

«E, come dire, Nando non è tornato a Madrid soltanto per finire la carriera nella sua prima squadra.»  
La giornalista si sporge verso di lei, Olalla sorride compiaciuta.  
«Può spiegarsi meglio?»  
«Ovviamente, la mia intervista nasce proprio per questo,» ride Olalla, «Ha vissuto bene a Liverpool e anche a Londra, a livello calcistico, ma c'è sempre stato qualcosa a disturbarlo-- e non si parla di tifoserie o di gol o di trofei: era proprio una cosa a livello _interno_ : mentale, sentimentale, direi.»  
«Ossia?»  
«Sembra strano, dopo anni di matrimonio e due figli, ma Fernando... non è esattamente eterosessuale, se posso dirlo in un modo un filino lieve,» ride ancora.  
«Vuole dire che Fernando Torres è gay? E i bambini, allora? Non sono suoi?»  
«Non è gay, i bambini sono nostri. Forse era davvero innamorato di me, all'inizio, poi siamo rimasti insieme per coprire la sua relazione, anche se sia Nora che Leo sono nati dopo l'inizio della sua relazione; sta con un altro uomo da quasi dodici anni. Non nego che mi voglia ancora bene, ma il nostro rapporto è... totalmente diverso.»  
«E come mai ha deciso di forzarlo a fare outing?» La giornalista le sorride, «Magari era una decisione che voleva prendere da solo, avrebbe sicuramente trovato il momento più adatto e...»  
Olalla scoppia nuovamente in una risata fragorosa, «Non cerchi di farmi la morale, ha accettato di ricevere un'esclusiva, e al momento è la giornalista più famosa di Spagna e credo d'Europa. Ma comunque, c'è chi ha fatto outing e chi no: Fernando lo aiuto io, il mondo è libero dai pregiudizi, ormai, no?»  
La giornalista si ricompone, la ringrazia, e le pone un'ultima domanda, «Può dirci chi è l'uomo con cui _el Niño_ ha una relazione?»  
«Questo, almeno, verrà detto direttamente da Fernando.»

Lo studio di Sky Sport è in totale subbuglio. Chiamano in parecchi, chiedono conferme, vogliono altre interviste.  
Fernando, nel frattempo, fissa il televisore acceso senza vederlo davvero, e si fa abbracciare da Sergio.

*

_Vuoi sapere le novità dal mondo? È successo anche a lui, ma non è stato un suo volere, non è successo come è successo a me: sua moglie, ex o quello che è, ha rilasciato un'intervista e ha detto al mondo che ha una relazione con un altro calciatore. Stanno già facendo congetture, al telegiornale di stamattina hanno mostrato un sacco di foto insieme a me o a Gerrard, e-- Dio mio, non so se siamo pronti anche a questo. Tu c'eri quando è successo a me, te lo ricordi questo?_  
Sergio alza gli occhi e lo guarda, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo vacuo. Decide di continuare, ha bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che non sia Fernando e poco importa che non riceverà risposte adatte.  
 _Ed è stato difficile, ma mi hai aiutato, hai gridato contro il mondo, e hai perfino tolto la fascia ad Iker per darla a me e dimostrare a tutti che una cosa del genere non poteva influire sul lavoro. E comunque, non so, non so come aiutarlo. Sarà difficilissimo, sarà la cosa più ardua da affrontare, e voglio restargli accanto, ma se lui non mi volesse? Se proprio ora decidesse che è meglio chiudere, anche se potremmo uscire allo scoperto?_  
Piange, suo malgrado, e per la prima volta si scopre a pensare cose che non sapeva di stare pensando. Cerca di continuare a parlare, ma gli si è formato un nodo in gola e non riesce. Resta lì seduto per un altro minuto, finché non bussano alla porta. Si volta di soprassalto e sorride a chi appare sulla soglia; si alza dalla poltrona, poggia un bacio sulla fronte di José e lascia a Davide il posto accanto al letto. In risposta, Davide mette una mano sulla sua spalla e la stringe, prendendosi una confidenza che non ha mai avuto.  
“A me e Mario è andata bene, tutto sommato. Sarà lo stesso per voi.”  
Sergio cerca di sorridere ma, davvero, al momento sembra che la gravità della cosa gli sia caduta all'improvviso sulle spalle e va via senza dirgli niente.  
Davide sospira e prende il suo posto, iniziando a raccontare la sua giornata a José, che sorride benevolo.

*

Quando torna a casa, Fernando è sdraiato a letto. Sergio lo raggiunge e vorrebbe toccarlo, Dio, vorrebbe davvero toccarlo e baciarlo e farci l'amore per tutto il tempo possibile, ma Fernando è talmente nervoso che non osa neppure sfiorarlo con un dito.

“Sono andato in sede, oggi,” Fernando, dopo parecchi minuti, interrompe il silenzio glaciale. “Non capiscono nemmeno loro cosa vogliono. Il presidente dice che è un onore avermi di nuovo in squadra, ma è difficile, lo è davvero, dopo quello che ha detto Olalla. Mi ha detto proprio così: _sai come vanno certe cose_.”  
“E tu? Cosa gli hai risposto?”  
Fernando alza le spalle, “Gli ho detto di tornare indietro nel tempo, al 2012, e di non pensare che il gesto di Sergio Ramos fosse dettato dalla paura, euforia, o chissà cos'altro, per una possibile fine del mondo.”  
Sergio ridacchia, finalmente, e si sporge a dargli un bacio sulla fronte. Fernando riprende il proprio discorso, “Davvero, gli ho detto di prendere esempio da Mourinho, da Pérez, dall'altra squadra di Madrid in generale, perché quando tu hai fatto coming out ti si sono stretti tutti attorno come un'enorme famiglia e ti hanno aiutato a non crollare sotto le critiche della gente. Lui ha sospirato e io sono andato via.”  
Fernando si raggomitola su un fianco, e si avvicina ancora un po' al suo uomo.  
“Ho paura, Sese. Ne ho tanta e ce l'ho soprattutto per via dei bambini: io e Olalla divorzieremo, e non li faranno mai tenere a me. E io ho bisogno di loro, ho bisogno di vedere Nora ballare un nuovo pezzo davanti a me, ho bisogno di insegnare qualche trucchetto a Leo, ho bisogno di vederli addormentare e di svegliarli per portarli a scuola.”  
Sergio lo abbraccia e non sa cosa rispondergli.

*

Sergio, quella notte, sogna la notte di sei anni prima. Quell'anno ne erano successe di tutti i colori: la Champions vinta all'ultimo minuto in un Clásico pazzesco, gli Europei abbastanza disastrosi rispetto alle aspettative, comportamenti strani in Nazionale, chiacchiere dei giornalisti, José che era rimasto al Real al contrario di quanto si aspettassero tutti, e poi le due notti di dicembre che difficilmente, nel mondo calcistico e non, avrebbero dimenticato.  
José che lo aveva spronato a buttare fuori quello che lo opprimeva da anni, ma che ultimamente era diventato davvero difficile nascondere.  
Lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio, e quell'aria greve aveva spaventato Sergio.  
 _Vuole strigliarmi perché ultimamente non riesco a rendere quando vorrei e dovrei, aveva pensato, vuole mettermi fuori rosa per un po'_.  
José Mourinho, invece, aveva ben altro da dirgli.  
“Sergio,” aveva esordito fissandolo negli occhi, “sabato e domenica saranno due giornate particolari.”  
Sergio, un po' confuso, aveva annuito, “Certo, le due giornate dedicate al no all'omofobia nel calcio.”  
José sperava ci arrivasse senza dovere aggiungere altro, poi si era reso conto che stava parlando con Sergio Ramos, insomma, non esattamente il ritratto della perspicacia.  
“Vorrei fosse davvero importante, e non solo una manifestazione con tante belle parole e zero fatti.”  
“Vuoi che ti baci prima della partita, mister?” aveva riso forte Sergio, sporgendosi in avanti, “Non tradirei il mio uomo, lo sai.”  
José si era teso verso di lui e gli aveva mollato uno scappellotto, “Pezzo di idiota, alla prossima stronzata del genere sei fuori squadra fino alla fine dei tuoi tristi giorni. Anche se devo decidere se sia peggio la tua proposta o la cazzata sul fatto che non tradiresti mai Torres-- vorrei rammentarti che ti ho visto con Iker, quelle due o tre volte.”  
Sergio era arrossito violentemente.  
“Il punto, comunque, non è questo e io voglio che tu mi ascolti e mi dia tutta la serietà che tieni ben nascosta. Sergio, io-- sarebbe bello un gesto forte e sincero, non credi?”  
“Giuro che non ti seguo, davvero. Mi fai un disegnino o riesci a essere più chiaro? Per favore, ti prego, basta enigmi, mi sta venendo un mal di testa incredibile.”  
José aveva lottato con se stesso per non picchiare il suo vice capitano.  
“Sergio Ramos, te la senti di fare coming out?”

 

Si sveglia nel cuore della notte perché non avverte più Fernando accanto a sé. Lo trova in cucina, seduto sul divano a fissare la televisione e i servizi ripetuti mille ed una volta che, stranamente, non riescono a dargli la nausea. Lo avvolge in un abbraccio e gli chiede se, per caso, abbia fatto un brutto sogno _perché io l'ho fatto, e non vorrei che fossimo così sincronizzati anche in questo_.  
Fernando scuote la testa, spiega che non riusciva a prendere sonno e non voleva svegliare anche lui, continuando a rigirarsi nel letto. Sergio lo sa perfettamente cosa sta pensando, lo sa che i suoi pensieri sono tutti per Leo e Nora e non per una possibile fine della sua carriera (che idiozia immane, lui ha continuato a giocare e sono trascorsi sei anni) e non sa cosa potrebbe dirgli per consolarlo, per aiutarlo: lui, figli non ne ha e nemmeno vuole averne, visto che l'unica persona di cui si sia mai innamorato davvero è un altro uomo.

*

La notte dopo, sogna ancora ed è così vivido, così intenso, che gli sembra di essere tornato direttamente a quella sera. Si rivede al Bernabéu, poco prima del fischio iniziale, mentre prende parola e tutti trattengono il fiato. C'è qualcosa di strano nelle espressioni sul viso del vice capitano del Real, lo vedono tutti, e ne sono un po' spaventati. Sergio trema e cerca di non darlo a vedere; José, che ha promesso di esserci sempre, qualsiasi cosa accada, lo fissa e aspetta.  
Il discorso di Sergio non dura che un paio di minuti, poi scende negli spogliatoi a cambiarsi. Quando riemerge, quando tutte le squadre entrano in campo, lui ha la fascia da capitano sul braccio. Il suo sguardo è fiero, e non teme più fischi, reazioni, insulti da chiunque. Si sente meglio, in un certo senso, e all'improvviso capisce quanto sia stato importante quel gesto. E, segretamente, un po' spera di essere d'esempio per tanti altri.

*

Fernando ha un altro appuntamento con la società: la presentazione è saltata, sembra che davvero vogliano buttarlo fuori. Prende un bel respiro, prima di presentarsi all'ennesimo confronto con il presidente e la dirigenza, e inizia a parlare a ruota libera, senza salutare e senza sentire cos'abbiano da dire loro.  
“Potrebbe mai influire una cosa del genere, nel mio lavoro? Sono comunque un uomo, il mio compagno lo è. E siamo calciatori entrambi, ad alti livelli, tra l'altro. Volete stracciare il contratto? Troverò un'altra squadra, ne sono sicuro, non sono tutti così mentalmente chiusi come voi. Santo cielo, siamo nel 2018! Fosse stato un decennio fa, e nemmeno, forse vi avrei compresi un po' di più. Sergio Ramos ha fatto una cosa bellissima, uscendo allo scoperto in quella giornata per il no all'omofobia, e anche gli altri, seppure pochi, che lo hanno seguito a distanza di mesi ed anni, hanno fatto una cosa bellissima. Il mio outing è stato forzato, non so se avrei mai fatto qualcosa da solo. Da un lato ringrazio Olalla, se servirà a farmi capire che non siete più la squadra adatta a me.”  
Tutti restano in silenzio, a testa china.

*

Si ritrova a Londra, e non sa nemmeno come e perché ci sia arrivato. Chiama un taxi e quando, quaranta minuti dopo, suona ad un campanello ben conosciuto, vorrebbe non aver fatto tutti quei chilometri per trovarsi davanti un muro. Un muro pazzo e isterico, a dirla tutta, ma pur sempre un muro.  
Olalla apre la porta e scoppia a ridere appena vede chi ha davanti. Fernando non distoglie lo sguardo, anche se vorrebbe (vorrebbe non vederla più, vorrebbe vederla esplodere davanti ai suoi occhi – è assurdo come in un secondo si cancellino anni d'amore e di stima), e la prima domanda che fa è “Dove sono i miei bambini?”. Olalla gli sorride e gli fa cenno di entrare. Lo fa accomodare in salotto (nel suo salotto, il suo, l'ha comprato lui con i suoi soldi, l'ha scelto lui) e Fernando non vorrebbe sentirsi un estraneo in casa propria. Cerca i figli con gli occhi, poi, dal silenzio, capisce che non si trovano in casa.  
“Dove sono?” ripete, “Voglio vederli.”  
Olalla si accomoda di fronte a lui, “Con la baby sitter, non penserai che li abbia chiusi in qualche cantina?”  
Fernando, tuttavia, tira un lieve respiro di sollievo. Olalla è davvero diventata pazza, però magari non farà del male ai bambini. Ormai Fernando ha capito che si tratta di lui: è a lui che vuole fare del male, è la sua vita che vuole far cadere a pezzi.  
“Li voglio con me. Non voglio che restino con te.”  
“Be', certo, sei un ottimo padre, Nando,” Olalla si sporge ad accarezzargli il ginocchio in un finto gesto di comprensione, “Ma come spiegheresti ai tuoi bambini che non baci più la loro mamma per baciare un altro uomo? E non uno qualsiasi, ma _zio_ Sergio?”  
“Nora e Leo,” Fernando digrigna i denti, “sono più intelligenti di quanto credi. Molto più di te, a dirla tutta.”  
Si alza ed esce senza dirle altro.

*

È piuttosto strano che non piova, a Londra, e Fernando sa dove andare. Raggiunge il parco in pochi minuti, e non deve cercare per molto: i suoi bambini sono lì, con la baby sitter seduta a poca distanza da loro, e improvvisamente si sente così felice che vorrebbe tanto correre loro incontro, e stringerli in un abbraccio senza fine.  
Si accontenta di guardarli da lontano.

*

È piuttosto strano che piova, a Madrid, e Sergio non sa dove andare. Fernando non è a casa, non è alla sede dell'Atlético, non è in nessuno dei loro posti preferiti. Il cellulare è staccato e a casa tutto è in ordine. Dove sarà andato?

*

Non si può litigare durante la luna di miele, eppure Mario e Davide lo stanno facendo. Davide non capisce, non vuole farlo; vorrebbe, invece, che Mario comprendesse quello che sta dicendo, che mettesse da parte ogni tipo di rancore e andasse con lui. Passano un paio d'ore ricche di tensione, prima che Mario si presenti sulla porta della camera da letto, vestito di tutto punto, e gli dica che è ora di andare. Davide quasi non ci crede e, mentre attendono il taxi, Mario si spiega “So che è importante per te, so quanto ci tieni: non posso non farlo.”

La clinica gli incute timore, con quel silenzio pazzesco e quei corridoi completamente bianchi. Tentenna, prima di seguire Davide dentro la stanza.  
La verità non è quella che ha gli ha testardamente rinfacciato il suo compagno: non è ancora incazzato con José per tutto quello che è successo nell'anno all'Inter prima di passare al City, è solo che ha paura. Tutto si riassume così, con una spiegazione talmente semplice che, però, racchiude dentro sé un sacco di cose molto più difficili. Ha paura di un uomo che ricorda ben poco di se stesso e degli altri, che è su quel letto da quasi sei anni. Ha paura di quell'uomo che è sempre riuscito a fargli male con un solo sguardo, anche se sa che adesso non potrebbe fare male nemmeno ad un moscerino.  
Mario è terrorizzato da cosa lo aspetta. E se, tra le poche cose che ancora ha in mente, José ricordasse anche i loro problemi? Se ricordasse anche i pianti e la rabbia di Mario quando era appena un ventenne? Se ricordasse-- no, le urla straziate di Mario sul corpo esanime di Zlatan non può ricordarle. Le ricorda solo Davide, lo torturano ancora, ogni tanto; quel Davide che, ora, torna indietro e lo prende per mano, e tanto basta per rassicurare Mario. Ce la può fare. In fondo, non deve fare niente, se non salutare e poi ascoltare Davide mentre racconta a José la propria giornata.

*

Sergio sente le chiavi scattare nella serratura nello stesso istante in cui ha pensato di essere seriamente sul punto di ammattire; si alza di scatto e gli va incontro, abbracciandolo senza riuscire a riversargli addosso tutte le parole a cui ha pensato in un'intera giornata senza di lui, senza sapere dove fosse, con chi e cosa facesse.  
Fernando glielo dice subito: “Sono andato a Londra, da Olalla. Volevo parlare faccia a faccia-- in realtà volevo solo vedere i miei bambini, Sese,” gli trema tra le braccia, e Sergio lo sospinge verso il divano. Fernando piange silenziosamente, nell'angolino che si è ricavato tra la spalla e il collo di Sergio, e si sentono entrambi così vulnerabili che credono di non aver provato una simile sensazione nemmeno da piccini.  
“E li ho visti, sai? Da lontano, non mi sono nemmeno avvicinato a loro. Erano al parco, e-- possibile che siano cresciuti tanto, in una settimana?”  
Sergio non ha mai avuto il cuore spaccato, se non contiamo la morte di suo nonno e di Antonio. Adesso non lo sente più, sente solo le lacrime di Fernando che gli bagnano la maglietta, e il dolore che cola da ogni singola parola.

Fernando gli si aggrappa alle spalle, come se stesse per annegare e quelle fossero l'unica scialuppa ancora disponibile, e Sergio esita un po', prima di baciarlo lentamente. Ma la lentezza non basta, a Fernando, non in questo momento: ha bisogno di Sergio, ha bisogno che sia il solito Sergio, il suo Sergio. Quello che è entrato nella sua vita pretendendo un posto per sé, che ha sconvolto tutto e ha spezzato tutti gli equilibri per crearne di nuovi.  
Sergio lo capisce, e gli si spalma addosso, iniziando ad accarezzarlo ovunque. Gli slaccia i jeans, infila di prepotenza le mani nelle mutande e inizia a masturbarlo velocemente. Il respiro di Fernando accelera, mentre cerca di sfilare contemporaneamente la maglietta e i pantaloni di Sergio ( _vorrei avere mille mani per toccarti ovunque nello stesso momento, vorrei avere mille occhi per guardarti cambiare espressione ad ogni tocco, vorrei avere mille orecchie per ascoltare i tuoi sussurri, i tuoi gemiti e le tue grida, ma ho solo queste e vorrei ci bastassero_ ) e si trasforma in un lungo sospiro. Sergio si solleva leggermente, per togliere le ultime barriere tra loro, e Fernando gli cinge immediatamente la schiena con le mani, premendoselo di nuovo addosso. Sergio capisce che ha bisogno del contatto fisico, ma non uno qualsiasi: Fernando vuole lui, solo lui, anche in un momento del genere. Soprattutto in un momento del genere.  
Freme al contatto con la sua pelle nuda, e Sergio gli lascia una scia di baci sul collo, sul petto, fino ad arrivare al basso ventre e poi al sesso di Fernando, già teso. Riprende ad accarezzarlo con velocità, prima di avvolgerlo con la lingua e Nando è sicuro che, se continuerà così, verrà in pochi secondi. Sergio lo capisce – Sergio capisce sempre tutto, quando si tratta del suo compagno, lo capisce nel sesso, lo capisce quando sono in campo con la Nazionale, lo capisce quando dorme e si ferma a guardare il suo viso rilassato o corrucciato, lo capisce quando si sveglia e gli dà un roco buongiorno, lo capisce quando è con i suoi bambini e lo capisce anche quando Fernando vorrebbe essere volutamente incomprensibile – e torna su, ripercorrendo al contrario il suo corpo.  
Fernando sente le erezioni sfiorarsi, mentre Sergio continua a baciarlo, e vorrebbe che quella tortura durasse per un secondo infinito.  
“Ti amo,” gli singhiozza contro quando Sergio lo penetra, “Ti amo, Sese, ti amo, grazie,” continua a ribadire, sperando che il concetto gli entri sottopelle.  
Sergio resta fermo per un istante soltanto, anche se Fernando non ha più bisogno di abituarsi a quell'intrusione, e poi inizia a muoversi, andando sempre più a fondo. Fernando sporge il viso verso di lui, cercando un altro bacio dove soffocare l'ennesimo gemito troppo forte, e Sergio lo accontenta, prendendo in sé il suo respiro.

*

Si incontrano di nuovo da José; questa volta è Sergio ad arrivare mentre Davide è già lì, e tituba sulla porta, chiedendosi se sia meglio entrare oppure tornare un altro giorno. Davide avverte la sua presenza, si volta e gli fa cenno di farsi avanti. Si alza dalla sedia, gli porge la mano, gli chiede come vadano le cose. Sergio tentenna, cosa potrebbe dire ad uno sconosciuto che però sa come stanno, almeno un po', i fatti?  
“Bene, grazie, la tua luna di miele come procede?”  
Davide abbassa il capo, concedendosi un mezzo sorriso, “Bene, anche se è quasi finita. Domani torniamo ad allenarci.”  
Sergio annuisce, in effetti anche lui a giorni riprenderà gli allenamenti, sarebbe anche meglio rientrare nell'ottica della cosa invece di farsi intossicare dalla presenza di Fernando (che cosa stupida, lui è già saturo della presenza di Nando – anche se, in fondo, non ci sarà mai un momento in cui sarà _troppo_ pieno di lui. Non gli basterà mai) e sta per dire a Davide che può continuare la sua visita, che tornerà domani o il giorno dopo ancora, quando è di nuovo l'altro a prendere parola.  
“Lo so che non sono fatti miei, davvero, però vorrei dirti che le cose di questo genere si sistemano. Se siete entrambi a volerle risolvere nello stesso modo,” gli dà di nuovo una pacca sulla spalla, dà un bacio a José, mentre gli accarezza il braccio, e va via.  
Sergio sospira, dando un'occhiata al letto, e resta in silenzio per tutta la visita.

*

_Il tuo Bambino non lo sa che sono qui. Te lo ricordi, vero, che lo chiamavi sempre Bambino, anche quando magari serviva un filino di serietà? E io dentro mi rodevo di gelosia, perché era il mio piccino, non il tuo, e volevo insegnartelo a suon di pugni, ma digrignavo i denti e continuavo le mie corse per il prato della Pinetina._  
Mario si sistema meglio sulla sedia.  
 _Gli sei mancato un sacco, quel giorno, probabilmente ti avrebbe voluto accanto a Mirko, non so, una cosa del genere. E io non so perché sono qui, ora, e perché te lo stia dicendo però, boh, José--_  
Ho visto Ramos, prima. Questa stanza è trafficata, eh? Secondo me le infermiere credono che siamo stati tutti tuoi amanti o una roba del genere.  
Mario continua a parlare, mentre José dorme placido.

*

Sergio ha avuto un'idea. Una di quelle illuminazioni che possono venirti solo una volta nella vita, e ti si piantano in testa e ti martellano il cervello in continuazione. Ha chiamato Iker, per dirglielo immediatamente, e lui, di rimando, è scoppiato a ridere.  
“Stai scherzando, Sese, vero?”  
“Ho incontrato Davide Santon, oggi, da José, e mi ha detto che le cose si risolvono, soprattutto se si è in due a volerle aggiustare in un certo modo. Secondo me, questo è il modo giusto. E Fernando ne sarà entusiasta. Prepara il frac, Iker-- sempre che tu non voglia direttamente celebrare.”  
Iker guarda lo schermo del cellulare, e si chiede se le intenzioni di Santon fossero quelle di spingere il suo amico a sposarsi.

*

Fernando prova a chiamare Nora. Una, due, tre, quattro, dieci, ottanta, cinquecento, novemila volte. Fa uno squillo e chiude, ne fa due e mette giù. Vorrebbe parlare alla sua bimba, ma non sa cosa dirle.  
“Nora, papà ti ama più di quanto ami chiunque altro – a parte zio Sergio, forse – e gli manchi da impazzire, vuoi venire a vivere qui in Spagna con me? Insieme a Leo, magari, e a zio Sergio, in una casa più bella di quella di Londra e anche di quella di Liverpool-- che non puoi ricordare, ovviamente, però te lo giuro, sarà la casa più bella di tutte.”  
Sergio lo becca mentre parla allo specchio.  
“Potresti gentilmente smetterla di parlare allo specchio e chiamare davvero tua figlia?”  
Nando gli sorride di rimando, “Sese, domani ci sarà la presentazione, è tutto a posto. Hanno capito, gioco, torno all'Atlético e domani farò le visite, e mi presenterò di nuovo, e riavrò la mia maglia, e giocherò e tutto il resto.”  
Sergio gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia, “È meraviglioso! Finalmente, santo Dio, ne sono felice.”  
Fernando lo scruta, “Mi nascondi qualcosa, Sergio? Hai qualcosa di strano--”  
Sergio lo bacia e non gli lascia il tempo di terminare la frase, poi gli prende le mani e se le porta alle labbra, per posarvi due baci leggeri.  
“Non sarà una domanda ma un'affermazione, e io non ho un anello, non mi metterò in ginocchio, non andrò dai tuoi genitori prima, non farò nessuna di queste cazzate. Ma ti giurerò fedeltà e amore-- davanti a tutti, intendo, visto che a te l'ho giurato circa dodici anni fa.”  
Fernando trattiene il respiro e sente le gambe cedere un po'.  
“Nando, è una cosa un po' folle, ma ormai-- io ti voglio sposare. Puoi dire anche questo, domani, alla presentazione.&rdquo

 

Sergio è una pila elettrica. Lo è sempre, in genere, ma, da che hanno memoria i suoi compagni, non l'hanno mai visto così su di giri il primo giorno di ripresa degli allenamenti.  
Pepe cerca di comprendere il motivo a suon di cazzotti sulla schiena, Sergio Canales prova a fargli il solletico, ma niente, nessuno di loro riesce a estorcergli una sola parola.  
Solo Iker gli fa effetto, quando gli passa accanto per bisbigliargli “Il tuo uomo ieri non ha detto niente, in conferenza stampa, com'è 'sta storia? Hai già ritirato la tua proposta?”.  
Sergio gli fa una linguaccia, prima di riprendere la sua corsa. Sorridendo dentro e fuori.

*

Londra è nettamente più bella, con quel sole tiepidissimo e lontano che investe Fernando all'uscita dall'aeroporto. Arriva a casa e prende un respiro profondo prima di suonare il campanello, temendo all'improvviso di non trovare nessuno. Se Olalla fosse tornata in Galizia, portando con sé i bambini? Se non volesse farglieli vedere, in qualche modo?  
Invece Olalla risponde al citofono e gli rivolge un solo “Conosci la strada”; Nando si dirige immediatamente in salotto, dove trova i figli sul pavimento a giocare a chissà quale invenzione di Nora. È Leo a voltarsi per primo, mentre la bambina resta concentrata sul grande foglio che ha steso davanti a sé, e gli vola tra le braccia in meno di un secondo. Nora gli si avvicina, un po' più titubante, e Fernando vorrebbe prenderla in braccio come quando era piccola, cullarla e dirle che ora che papà è lì, andrà tutto così bene da sembrare una delle favole che le raccontava fino ad un anno prima.  
Olalla li raggiunge senza dire una parola, Fernando si gira verso di lei, continuando a tenere Leo in braccio e Nora per mano.   
“Vengono via con me, adesso,” la informa, “Denunciami, fa' qualsiasi cosa, ma ora preparo le loro valigie e vengono a vivere con me a Madrid.”

Riempie le valigie dei bambini con il cuore più leggero, dopo aver mandato un messaggio a Sergio “Vengono davvero via con me, non vedono l'ora di rivederti. Prepara i lettini, saremo a casa entro sera, ti amo” e non sta lì ad aspettare nessuna risposta, preso com'è dal gettare ovunque vestitini e maglie e scarpe e giocattoli e tutto quello che servirà loro.  
Nora e Leo salutano la mamma con due baci frettolosi, sicuri che la rivedranno il giorno dopo o al massimo domenica prossima, e prendono con felicità la mano di Fernando, che li fa salire sul taxi e accarezza entrambi, come se non potesse davvero crederci.  
Lo sa benissimo che quando le carte di divorzio saranno davvero avviate, Olalla riavrà i bambini. Ma per ora è abbastanza. Lo è davvero.

*

“Stiamo davvero da zio Sergio? Ma davvero _davvero_? Posso dormire con lui? Posso andare ai suoi allenamenti? Possiamo giocare, adesso, papà?”  
Leo è un'onda in piena che travolge Fernando mentre scendono dall'aereo. Nora, più silenziosa, lo tiene per mano cercando un bacio ogni tanto.  
“Innanzitutto, dovresti riposare. E poi tu e Nora avete già la vostra cameretta, zio Sergio l'ha comprata una settimana fa, quindi non puoi dormire con lui.”  
 _Che ho fatto di male per avere un figlio madridista e devoto al mio uomo_...  
Fernando sta già per chiamare un taxi quando vede Sergio scendere dalla sua macchina e andare loro incontro. Leo, irrefrenabile, gli si spalma addosso abbracciandogli le gambe e gli urla una serie di “Ciao zio Sese, come stai, andiamo subito a casa, giochiamo un po' e dormiamo insieme!” abbastanza incomprensibili a tutti tranne che alla sorella che, finalmente, ride e si avvicina per salutare Sergio. Le dà un bacio in fronte, prima di abbracciare brevemente Fernando e prendere i bagagli dal carrello accanto.

*

I bambini si addormentano solo dopo che Fernando gli ha spiegato che staranno a Madrid per tanto tempo, che ha iscritto Nora in una nuova scuola di danza, che vivranno sempre con Sergio e che rivedranno la mamma quando li andrà a trovare.   
Sergio e Fernando restano per ore a guardarli dormire, mentre la mano di Nando stringe sempre più forte quella di Sese.

*

_I bambini stanno con noi, adesso, e non avrei mai immaginato che potesse essere così bello. Corro a casa, subito dopo gli allenamenti, e li trovo lì a giocare in salotto o in giardino, e Leo mi cerca per farmi vedere cosa sa fare con il pallone, mentre Nora ci intrattiene con qualche balletto. Ho promesso che le insegnerò il flamenco, e Fernando si è lamentato, ma Nora ne è veramente entusiasta e io, davvero, credo di capire almeno un po' il dolore di Nando nell'averli lontani._  
José gli porge la mano e gli sorride, “ _Sei sempre molto bravo, tu_ ”, gli dice con voce flebile.   
Sergio annuisce e continua a parlare di quello che stanno costruendo.

*

Nora non si sorprende quando vede _zio_ Sese fuori dall'aula di danza. Gli porge la mano e si fa accompagnare alla macchina, raccontandogli entusiasta della prima lezione di flamenco, e solo dopo che Sergio le ha allacciato la cintura gli chiede dove sia suo padre. Sergio le accarezza i capelli prima di posarvi un bacio, e le risponde che aveva da fare con la dirigenza.  
(Completare una lista enorme non è propriamente _avere a che fare_ con la dirigenza dell'Atlético Madrid.)  
Nora lo guarda mentre sta per avviare la macchina poi, d'un tratto, sbotta in un “Ma perché tu e papà non vi sposate?”.  
Sergio sussulta, lasciando andare la frizione e spegnendo l'automobile. “Uh? Nora? Certo che hai una bella immaginazione, come ti escono certe cose?”  
“Dai,” piagnucola, “l'altro giorno ti ha dato un bacio sulla bocca! E quindi vi volete tanto bene, e chi si vuole tanto bene, si sposa! Mamma e papà si volevano bene, ma non tanto quanto ve ne volete voi, giusto? Altrimenti papà non sarebbe tornato in Spagna, è vero zio Sergio?”  
Le mani di Sergio tremano mentre torna a mettere le mani sul volante, poi si gira verso di lei e le dà un buffetto sul naso ( _hai un naso adorabile, niña, è uguale a quello di tuo padre_ ), chiedendole chi le abbia messo in testa queste idee.  
“Ma che favole ti raccontava quel pazzo che ti ritrovi per padre?”  
“Papà non mi leggeva le storie,” Nora alza gli occhi al cielo come fosse una cosa ovvia, “le inventava. La mia preferita, la più bella, che mi raccontava sempre, era un po' strana: c'erano due principi ma nessuna principessa.”

*

_Sto pensando di farmi chiudere qui con te, si mangia bene?  
Ieri, Nora mi ha chiesto se ci sposeremo, gliel'ho detto a Fernando e, probabilmente, stasera informeremo davvero i bambini. Nora sembrava non aspettasse altro, da come parlava, è come se lo sapesse da prima di noi.   
E poi, Fernando mi fa esaurire: voglio questo, voglio quell'altro, questo non lo invitiamo, lo diciamo in conferenza stampa prima del derby di Madrid, voglio questi fiori, questo vestito, questo ristorante. Manca poco che mi dica che vuole un diadema e il velo, poi siamo davvero a posto. Pensavo che sarei stato io il più esaltato, invece lui è una pila elettrica. Vorrei riuscissi ad esserci._

*

“Papà vuole ancora tanto bene alla mamma,” esordisce Fernando, torturandosi le dita, “E ama voi due più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Ma, ecco, io volevo dirvi--”  
“... Che zio Sergio ti ha detto quello che gli ho detto io ieri, ci hai pensato su e hai deciso che lo vuoi sposare.”  
Fernando sgrana gli occhi, tornando ad essere quel bambino pieno di lentiggini che correva su e giù per le strade di Fuenlabrada, e inizia a balbettare senza vedere suo figlio che si lancia tra le braccia di Sergio per strillargli che gli vorrà bene per sempre e se potrà chiamarlo papà.  
Sergio rivolge a tutti un sorriso dei suoi, di quelli che gli prendono tutto lo spazio sul viso, e Fernando non può fare altro che dargli un pugno sulla spalla con forza, facendo ridere i suoi figli.  
“Mh, sì, ecco, visto che io e mamma non stiamo più insieme--”  
“... e tu sei innamorato di zio Sergio da sempre. Papà, hai gli occhi a cuoricino, dai, pensavi che non me ne sarei mai accorta?”  
Fernando è indeciso se sotterrarsi da qualche parte imprecisata oppure riempire di pizzicotti Nora, ma alla fine decide che la cosa migliore è continuare il suo discorso.  
“E va bene, Nora, sei la bimba più intelligente dell'universo intero, io e zio Sergio ci sposiamo, però solo se a voi va bene.”  
Sergio si volta verso di lui stupito, chiedendogli con gli occhi se stia scherzando o meno, visto che Leo è ancora lì che saltella e canticchia “Mi chiamo Leo Torres Ramos, mio papà si chiama Sergio e l'altro si chiama Fernando” e Nora è già intenta a disegnare i suoi possibili vestitini.  
“Bambini?” li chiama, “Vi va bene?”  
“Continueremo a vivere tutti insieme, vero?”  
“Be', certo--”  
“E quando vorreste sposarvi?”  
“A dicembre, così--”  
“Allora voglio un vestito da principessa delle nevi.”  
“Bambini,” ripete, ansioso, cercando mille conferme (perché non le vuole dal mondo, non le vuole da Olalla o dalla sua squadra o dalla squadra di Sergio, dalla sua famiglia, le vuole solo dal sangue del suo sangue) “Vi va bene?”  
“Sì,” esclamano entrambi, tornando subito alle loro occupazioni.

“Be', è stato più facile di quanto credessimo mesi fa,” gli sussurra Sergio all'orecchio, prima di rubargli un bacio (seguito dagli strilletti di Leo e da un applauso di Nora).

*

“Ovviamente Pepe, Xabi e Stevie, Cesc e Geri, tutta la mia squadra e tutta la tua, Iker ti farà da testimone? Io non lo so, penso Xabi e Israel, come tu avrai René e Iker, ma non è che possiamo farci da testimoni a vicenda, vero? Poi Andrés, Carles, Sergio Busquets, Jesús, Joan Capdevila, Fernando Llorente, Leo Messi, mister Del Bosque, David Villa e David Silva, il Kun-- Sese, pensi che dovremmo invitare tutta la Nazionale, vero?”  
“... Vorresti dire tutta la Nazione, Nando? Perché questa lista sta per arrivare ai miei piedi, ne sono certo.”  
“E quanti parenti abbiamo, in tutto?” Fernando lo ignora, “A trilioni, ma va be', comunque il ristorante sarà enorme e voglio i fiori rossi, Sese, tutti rossi con fiori gialli nel mezzo, come al matrimonio di Santon e Balotelli che erano neri e azzurri, in qualche strano modo. Dai!”  
“Infila in lista anche Santon e Balotelli, su, devo ringraziare Davide se ti ho proposto questa follia. E comunque, Nando, amore mio, ti amo più di quanto ami il flamenco o l'Andalusia in genere, però ora lasciami dormire, ti prego.”  
Sergio non aspetta replica e spegne l'abat-jour sul comodino. Fernando resta sveglio a mangiucchiarsi la penna e a pensare agli invitati.

*

_Lo so che forse sono un insensibile, ma è davvero un delirio, sta diventando psicopatico. Ha invitato il mondo intero e poi mi fa problemi se io voglio qualcuno che suoni il flamenco. Come se dovesse sposarsi da solo. Ho creato un mostro._

*

Fernando sorride davanti allo specchio, stringendo il nodo alla cravatta e tendendo le orecchie per sentire cosa stia dicendo Leo a Sergio, meravigliosi entrambi nei loro completi bianchi.   
Suo figlio sta cercando di pettinare in qualche modo Sergio, e Nora entra correndo nella stanza matrimoniale. Si piazza davanti a suo padre e fa una piroetta e poi un inchino, cercando immediatamente gli occhi di Fernando che, nonostante stia cercando di trattenersi, si riempiono di lacrime. Si abbassa sulle ginocchia, fino a guardare bene in viso Nora, e la stringe a sé.  
“Sei una meraviglia, sei la bambina più bella del mondo, amore mio,” le sussurra.  
“Papà, ma così mi rovini i capelli che mi ha sistemato zia María e il trucco che mi ha fatto zia Miriam! Posso chiamarla zia, vero?! E comunque uffa! Non piangere, adesso andiamo a sposarci!”  
Sergio ride forte, dissolvendo la tensione e avvicinandosi ai due, portando con sé Leo.  
“Ma come andiamo a sposarci, Nora, non ci sposiamo mica tutti e quattro!”  
“E invece sì, perché devi giurare amore a tutti, non solo a papà perché è bello!”  
Fernando si asciuga le lacrime che gli sono scivolate sulle lentiggini, e quel giorno tetro di luglio sembra infinitamente lontano. Non è possibile che da un presumibilissimo disastro sia venuta fuori una cosa tanto bella.

*

Due uomini.  
Un matrimonio.  
Un cuore.  
Una parola.  
Una promessa.  
“... _Siempre_.”  
“... _Siempre_.”

*

Non distingue un viso che sia uno, a parte quello di Sergio. Sa che Nora e Leo sono lì vicini, e cerca di metterli a fuoco; quando finalmente ci riesce, la sua bambina lo sta guardando come se fosse scemo, con uno sguardo più che eloquente che vuole dirgli “Papà, lo baci prima che faccia notte?”. Sergio prende l'iniziativa, e poggia il proprio sorriso sul suo, accarezzandogli il viso in punta di dita, e Fernando non ci mette niente a stringergli le braccia intorno alla vita, abbandonandosi alla sensazione magnifica che gli scatena un solo bacio.  
Tra fischi e applausi, c'è Cesc, nascosto da qualche parte, che prorompe in un “Potreste anche smetterla, adesso,” che entrambi ignorano e continuano a baciarsi come se, così facendo, i loro cuori possano scambiarsi di posto.

*

“Grazie per essere qui,” Sergio si avvicina con un sorriso enorme e tendendo loro le mani, “Davvero, grazie.”  
“Grazie a te per averci invitati,” esordisce Davide, “Sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto.”  
“Se non ci fossimo incontrati da José, durante la tua luna di miele, non sarebbe mai successo. Credo. O forse Nando già ci pensava da quando ha visto un servizio sul vostro matrimonio, solo che poi-- sai, è stato proprio quel giorno che la sua ex moglie ha combinato quel casino che, comunque, ci porta qui.”  
Mario ridacchia, e si avvicina per scambiare qualche parola con Fernando.

*

“Ai testimoni migliori del mondo!” urla Steven, ubriaco, da qualche parte nella sala, scolandosi un bicchiere di champagne e servendosene, immediatamente, dell'altro.  
Pepe ride e dà una pacca sulla spalla di Iker, che quasi si strozza e poi fissa Xabi, tutto rosso, seduto accanto ad uno Stevie più sfacciato che mai. René li guarda e ride con loro, capendo all'improvviso, e dopo anni, com'è che suo fratello sia venuto su _proprio così_.

*

“Sese, non voglio ballare il flamenco come prima danza nuziale, ti prego, lasciami stare, portati mia figlia, tua figlia, quello che è, lei ha fatto lezioni, ti prego, lasciami stare--”  
Sergio non dà peso neppure per un secondo al monologo di Nando, trascinandolo al centro della pista e stringendolo come se fosse un lento.  
“Voglio morire,” gli bisbiglia Nando.  
“Sei adorabile quando arrossisci,” sussurra di rimando Sergio.

*

Leo ha salutato tutti i presenti dicendo di essere “Leo Torres Ramos”, ha riso delle battute incomprensibili di zio Stevie ed è stato una trottola per tutto il giorno. È per questo che crolla improvvisamente su una sedia. Nora ride di lui, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli, e torna ad insegnare qualche strano balletto a Jon, mentre Xabi li guarda da lontano, trattenendo a stento un sorriso prima di appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Steven.

*

_Non sai quanto abbiamo pagato per essere qui, a quest'ora. Non puoi avere la minima idea, davvero!_ , Davide ridacchia, leggermente alticcio, _Il matrimonio è stato splendido e Sergio mi ha raccomandato di dirti che domani passerà a raccontarti tutto. Noi siamo davvero felici di esserci stati, e avremmo voluto ci fossi anche tu._  
Davide stringe la mano di José e la mano di Mario.   
“ _Bambino,” gli sorride José, “ _ti avevo raccomandato di non sposare l'idiota qua_.”  
Mario si ritrae di scatto, come se si fosse scottato. José si volta verso di lui, concedendogli un sorriso, “ _Ma siete il meglio che potevate avere l'uno per l'altro_.”  
Si addormenta di nuovo, come se nella stanza non ci fosse nessuno.  
“ _Mà? Mi sa che è la prima frase completa che gli sento dire, da sei anni a questa parte. Forse sta migliorando_.”  
Riprende le loro mani tra le sue, e così si addormentano anche loro._

_*_

_“Ciao Fernando Torres Ramos,” gli soffia sul collo, cercando di sciogliere il nodo della cravatta e contemporaneamente cercando di slacciargli la cintura.  
“Ciao a te, Sergio Ramos Torres,” risponde, prima di mordergli con veemenza il collo.  
“Questa sarebbe tipo la nostra prima notte di nozze?”  
“Per piacere, ti prego, sta' zitto.”_

_Fernando gli passa le mani tra i capelli, mentre Sergio gli bacia tutte le lentiggini, una per una, con una devozione tale che il cuore di Fernando trabocca d'amore e dovrebbe trovarne uno nuovo, per contenere il resto, perché così non ce la può fare.  
Fernando gli sbottona la camicia, ponendo poi la mano sul petto di Sergio e fermandosi un solo secondo ad ammirare quanto, quanto sia bello quel cerchietto d'oro che sembra splendere nel buio, mentre il battito del cuore di Sergio si fa sempre più forte, sempre più udibile, e le dita di Fernando sussultano piano, seguendo il ritmo.  
Strofina il naso contro l'incavo del collo prima di risalire per strusciarlo contro la guancia e farsi dare un bacio sulla tempia da Sergio, mentre le sue dita scendono piano dal petto di Fernando alle sue gambe, una volta lasciate libere dall'ingombro dei pantaloni.   
Fremono entrambi, più timorosi di quella prima volta in uno spogliatoio – che ha fatto male, cristo se ne ha fatto, e ci è voluto più di un minuto per adattare i ritmi, ed erano entrambi così inesperti che si sono buttati a capofitto l'uno sull'altro senza stare troppo a pensarci – e le mani di Sergio tornano su, a quelle di Fernando, e si intrecciano ad esse come se fossero l'unico appiglio rimasto al mondo.  
Sergio tende il bacino verso quello di Nando, strusciando con forza la propria erezione su quella del compagno, chiedendogli silenziosamente di farlo e basta, di mettere fine alla tortura che è vivere in due corpi separati, e Fernando non ci mette niente ad accontentarlo, penetrandolo piano e facendogli sentire ogni centimetro, sempre più a fondo, sempre più giù, fino a fermarsi e restare così, cercando gli occhi le mani la bocca di Sergio, che geme direttamente sulle sue labbra.  
Quando Fernando prende a muoversi, tutto sembra immensamente diverso: i colori, i suoni, i sospiri, _loro stessi_.   
E un minuto infinito dopo, Sergio gli si riversa in mano, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte e continuando a muovere il bacino secondo il ritmo di Nando che, dopo qualche altra spinta, si tende e, con un mezzo grido, gli ribadisce “ _Siempre_ ”._

_*_

_Sergio, ormai, tratta Nora e Leo come se fossero davvero figli suoi, e non solo i bambini del suo uomo. Se non è impegnato con gli allenamenti, è lui che va a prenderli a scuola e a portarli a danza o dovunque vogliano andare; in genere, il giorno dopo una partita, e se è una bella giornata, li porta al parco e giocano per ore, tutti insieme, e i paparazzi hanno smesso di seguirli anche là, per mandare foto ai giornali e farle titolare in modo strano, mirando a colpirli e fare male.  
Per loro, la gente può parlare quanto vuole: quello che conta sul serio, è vedere Daniela giocare con Nora, o Leo impressionare René con qualche colpo di tacco nel giardino di casa, cercare di sgridare Nora quando torna da casa di _zia_ Miriam truccata di tutto punto, intenerirsi davanti ai suoi genitori che guardano rapiti i bimbi.  
E le giornate scorrono tranquille, con una quotidianità normale che Sergio non avrebbe mai desiderato davvero se non fosse stato per quell'idea pazza e bellissima infilataglisi in mente in un giorno di Luglio troppo caldo perfino per i suoi standard sempre settati sull'Andalusia._

_*_

_“Non ci manca niente, non è possibile,” esala Fernando, sistemandosi meglio sul petto di Sergio, “Mi sembra davvero tutto troppo bello per poter essere vero. Ma vero _vero_ , voglio dire--”  
“Nando, è che ti fai troppe seghe mentali. Se solo pensassi a goderti le giornate, senza riempirti la testa di merda, sarebbe tutto più meraviglioso,” lo pizzica Sergio di rimando.  
Fernando sospira e annuisce, convinto che il suo uomo abbia pienamente ragione. Ma c'è qualcosa che manca, lo sente sottopelle._

_*_

_“Un bambino?! Di' un po', Nando, stai dando i numeri o cosa? Il matrimonio ti ha fottuto il cervello?”  
“Oh, abbassa la voce, Stevie! Non voglio che Xabi senta, ci metterebbe tre secondi a riferirlo a Sese!” bisbiglia Fernando al telefono, “Non è che voglia avere un bambino nel vero senso del termine, insomma, non voglio farmi impiantare utero e ovaie e tutto il possibile, sarebbe la volta buona che mi impedirebbero di giocare. È solo che--”  
“Ma non ti bastano Nora e Leo, puttana troia? Penso che i tuoi bambini siano due dei più movimentati del mondo, Xabi a volte si lamenta che Jon, a furia di stare con Nora, sia diventato più irrequieto. In senso buono!” si affretta ad aggiungere Steven.  
“Sì, certo che mi bastano, è ovvio, però non ci pensi? Sarebbe bellissimo adottarne uno. Faremmo un'opera buona!”  
“L'opera buona avrebbe dovuto farla Sergio tempo fa, dandoti una seria botta in testa e non altrove,” Steven si sbatte una mano in faccia, “Perché ti vengono certe idee?”  
“Che palle, Stevie, dimmi che secondo te è una cosa meravigliosa! Avessi voluto essere sgridato avrei parlato col tuo fidanzatino, sai? Quel bacchettone snob che mi ha fatto da testimone, non so se hai presente...”  
Steven alza gli occhi al cielo, “Falla finita, Nando, magari mi ha messo un po' di sale in zucca, che ne pensi?”  
Fernando resta in silenzio, occupando il tempo mangiucchiandosi qualche pellicina e rimirandosi l'anello.  
“E smettila di guardare quell'anello, per l'amor della Kop!”  
“Come sai cosa stavo facendo?! Sei terribile.”  
“È quello che fai tutto il giorno, oltre ad allenarti e a scopare. Bene, Nando, sai che ti dico? Adotta un bambino, adottane mille, fatti impiantare tutto quello che serve e sfornane uno a vostra immagine e somiglianza, tanto ormai la tua idea ce l'hai. Almeno parlane con Sergio al più presto.”  
Fernando promette che entro sera Sergio verrà informato della sua idea, e lo saluta, avvertendolo di una possibile visita nelle prossime settimane._

_*_

_Sergio è allibito, prima, ed euforico subito dopo.  
“Oddio, Nando, sì, facciamolo, assolutamente! Sarebbe bellissimo, e se magari i bambini non potessero restare con noi, sarebbe l'ideale! Oh, ma perché non mi è venuto in mente prima?”  
Fernando stringe gli occhi a fessura, “Che fai, prendi per il culo?”  
Sergio si alza dalla poltrona di fronte e gli si accuccia alle ginocchia.  
“No, ovviamente no, lo sai che adoro i tuoi colpi di follia. D'altronde io ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, figurati che sarà mai... dobbiamo solo dirlo a Nora e Leo.”  
“In realtà, li ho informati prima, al ritorno da scuola. Gli ho detto che magari ci sarebbe stata una minima possibilità di avere un altro bimbo con noi, e si sono dimostrati felicissimi. Ora, non voglio dire che non ci saranno momenti di gelosia pazza, tipo quando Leo ti reclamerà tutto per sé, però se loro sono d'accordo, e tu lo sei...”  
“Chiamo subito qualcuno, dobbiamo darci da fare immediatamente.”  
Fernando lo ringrazia silenziosamente con un bacio a fior di labbra, lasciandolo alle mille telefonate che avrà da fare._

_*_

_“Papà, papà, svegliatevi! Oggi arriva il bimbo nuovo, dobbiamo preparare tutto!”  
Fernando apre piano gli occhi, mentre Sergio è in già in ginocchio sul materasso per cercare di frenare i saltelli di Leo sul letto.  
“Non si chiama 'bimbo nuovo', Leo, si chiama Aki, sta' buono,” cerca di rimproverarlo Nando, ma la visione di Sergio che, finalmente, riesce a prendere il bambino tra le braccia e lo sta ammazzando a furia di fargli il solletico, gli fa passare tutta la voglia di rimproverare qualcuno nel mondo.  
Leo scappa via per andare a svegliare Nora, e Sergio si appoggia a Fernando per dargli un bacio sulla spalla nuda.  
“Credo che sia più felice di noi messi insieme, ma dove la trova tutta questa energia? Ieri sera ha giocato per ore,” finge di lamentarsi Nando.  
“Anche noi abbiamo _giocato_ per ore, _Niño mío_.”  
Fernando gli tira uno scappellotto e cerca di sciogliere il groviglio di lenzuola che lo avvolge dalla vita in giù, ma Sergio lo tira prontamente a sé per un braccio e gli mordicchia le labbra.  
“E buon anniversario, comunque,” gli sorride con tutto il viso.  
Fernando gli rivolge uno sguardo vacuo che fa crollare immediatamente il sorriso di Sergio.  
“Ma davvero non ricordi che un anno fa mi sono andato ad infilare in quel gran casino che è il nostro matrimonio?”  
Nando gli salta sopra, stringendogli i polsi in una mano e lasciandogli un bacio lieve sulla punta del naso, “Certo che lo ricordo, idiota, volevo solo vedere la tua reazione”.  
“Ma hai trentacinque anni e tre bambini, cresci!” gli ride addosso Sergio.  
“Quattro bambini, Sese, _quattro_. Ho anche te.”_

_*_

_La solita festa della Roja organizzata da Cesc per le vacanze di Natale come ogni anno, ha cambiato sede: non è più l'immensa villa di Cesc a Barcellona (che, ormai, condivide con Gerard da anni) ma casa di Fernando e Sergio visto che, in ogni caso, avrebbero lo stesso organizzato una festa per dare il benvenuto al _bimbo nuovo_.  
Il primo a presentarsi è proprio Cesc, seguito da Gerard in veste di Babbo Natale con almeno una dozzina di pacchi a coprirlo fino alla testa (e non è facile genericamente, non è affatto facile), che annuncia la propria presenza esibendosi in una serie di strilli.  
“Dove siete, fatemi vedere immediatamente il nuovo arrivato, abbiamo portato i regali, Nando?! Sergio?!”  
Sergio riemerge dalla camera da letto e va loro incontro per abbracciarli, lasciando che Geri sparga i regali a caso sul pavimento.  
“Aki è di là con Fernando e le due pesti, fate piano, magari, se ci riuscite in qualche modo.”  
Cesc ridacchia e lo spintona, prima di passare avanti ed entrare nella stanza.  
“Sei proprio una mamma carina, Nandita,” si presenta Cesc, mentre Gerard alza gli occhi al cielo e gli dà una manata in fronte.  
Fernando solleva lo sguardo e gli sorride, alzandosi in piedi e dando un bacio al bimbo che ha tra le braccia per rassicurarlo.  
“Cesc, Geri, lui è Aki,” dice orgoglioso, spronando il bambino a togliere il braccio dal viso per far vedere com'è bello.  
In salotto, comunque, c'è già un sacco di confusione. Sono arrivati quasi tutti e Nora e Leo hanno scartato tutti i regali, consegnandoli in giro con le loro migliori facce angeliche.  
Fernando presenta Aki ad ognuno, con Sergio al suo fianco, e si sente invincibile.  
Si sono scambiati una promessa, un anno fa, e hanno sempre lottato a muso duro contro il mondo che avrebbe voluto mandarli in pezzi. Ora non c'è niente che non li faccia sorridere, niente che possa minare il loro equilibrio._

_*_

_Ti svegli di soprassalto, come se avessi fatto un sogno che, adesso, ricordi più che bene, e ti giri nel letto cercando la sua mano, il suo corpo, il suo calore. Lo trovi e, mentre ancora assonnato lo sfiori con due dita, un fiotto di calore ti invade lo stomaco. Sergio mugola qualcosa, prima di ricambiare la carezza.  
“Niño,” soffia piano, “perché non dormi?”  
Non gli rispondi subito, prendi del tempo, gli dai un bacio sul collo e poi bisbigli “Ho fatto un sogno”.  
Sergio coglie la nota di panico nella tua voce e salta su, mettendosi su un fianco e iniziando ad accarezzarti i capelli.  
“Che sogno?” ti dice, prima di baciarti leggermente la fronte, “Ehi, dai, non sarà stato niente di che. Raramente i sogni sono veri.”  
Lo allontani con fare stizzito. “Ho sognato il nostro matrimonio, _Ramos_.”  
Sergio ridacchia, ormai completamente sveglio, e prova a stringerti.  
“Allora dev'essere stato proprio un incubo. Hai sognato la tua isteria, le lacrime di entrambi come se fossimo due ragazzini in un film, tuo figlio che dice che io sono il suo primo papà, Stevie ubriaco come sempre--”  
Interrompi il suo monologo dandogli un pizzicotto sullo stomaco e metti su un tuo tipico broncio.  
“Ti odio,” borbotti a mezza voce, “non so perché abbia accettato la tua proposta e ti abbia voluto così tanto per marito.”  
“Forse perché sono stupendo e a letto sono un dio?”  
Volti il capo dall'altra parte, cercando di nascondere il mezzo sorriso che ti è venuto su del tutto spontaneo.  
“O forse perché stiamo insieme da quei tre secoli circa, o perché i tuoi figli mi adorano, o perché abbiamo adottato un bambino meraviglioso, o perché--”  
“Sergio, vaffanculo, sta' zitto. Torno a dormire.”  
Ti lascia fare per qualche minuto, finché non ti si preme di sopra e ti ruba un bacio fin troppo profondo.  
“Niño,” mugola sulle tue labbra e ti fermi un attimo a pensare quanto sia perfetto il tuo soprannome detto con la sua voce, “dimmi cos'hai sognato.”  
“Olalla.” pigoli, semplicemente, “Rovinava tutto.”  
Sergio inspira, “Fernando, ti ho fatto una promessa quel giorno, e molti anni fa ti ho donato il mio cuore e tutto il resto. Anche se Olalla avesse provato a fermarci in non so che modo, io ti avrei sposato lo stesso. Io ti avrei fatto lo stesso pubblicamente la promessa più bella del mondo.”  
Ti dà un altro bacio e poi ti avvolge tra le sue braccia, inspirando profumo della tua pelle e facendoti, così, il solletico sul collo.  
Le parole, spesso, sono solo cose che si perdono nel vento, basta un niente a farle mutare. Ma di Sergio sei sicuro, lo sei e basta, senza riserve.  
Quindi lo abbracci a tua volta e ti fai cullare dalla nenia andalusa che ha iniziato a sussurrare al tuo orecchio._


End file.
